The field of this invention is separators for separating particulate from a fluid stream. Separating devices for separating particulate such as drill cuttings from a fluid stream such as oil well drilling "mud" are known in the art. Although not particularly directed to the oil well drilling industry, there are numerous patents which have issued on separating devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,133 of Venanzetti discloses two parallel pluralities of vibrating screens which are mounted in cascaded alignment with each of the screens being resiliently mounted on a main frame for independent vibration. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,534 of Peterson discloses a variable mode vibratory screen mounted at an incline angle wherein the vibration frequency is adjustable.
There are several very important problems which have not been fully solved by known vibrating devices. For example, the screen portions of known separating devices are quite cumbersome to remove and require that the entire separating device be shut down for extended periods. U.S. Pat. No. 3,406,823 of Crain discloses a releasable screen tensioning and connector spring which is designed to releasably connect the screen to a supporting frame. However, it is likely that the screen disclosed in the Crain patent cannot be removed very quickly because the screen includes a plurality of individual connectors which must be attached and then removed from the spring clips. U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,230 of Peterson discloses the use of a plurality of clips mounted in a screen border of resilient material for positioning over a frame flange. It is at least doubtful that the clips sufficiently secure the screen for continuous vibratory movement. U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,376 to Krause discloses the use of fastening clamps to actually mount the screen itself directly onto a strainer box.
Another difficulty with known separating devices is in making the angle of inclination of the screens adjustable for various applications. And, the placement and use of the vibrators for greater separating efficiency seems to be a never ending quest.